Episode 417 (2nd February 1989)
Plot Arthur opens up Pete's stall for him and then finds him asleep in the stock room. Frank tries explaining himself to Pat but gets nowhere. An advertisement for new bar staff at The Vic is put in local newspapers; a lady phones up enquiring about the job so Pat lies and tells her someone has already bagged it. She then tells Frank there will be no more ladies working at The Vic other than her as she cannot trust him. Ian ignores a frozen Pete, shocking Arthur and Ali. Colin prepares to drive to Bristol to see his brother and tell him about his multiple sclerosis. Sharon tells Dot she is going to visit Angie in Spain. Pete returns home and shouts for Kathy, breaking down when she is nowhere to be found. He returns to The Vic to get drunk, so Frank kicks him out and tells him he is barred until he sorts himself out. Expensive CDs are being sold on Rod's stall. Pat visits Den in the prison to update him on the latest happenings with The Firm, unnerving him. Dot visits Nick in the prison and gets upset when he tells her his trial is in June. Guido realises a number of CDs are missing at Colin's flat. He calls the police. Pete visits Michelle, hoping for an update on news over Kathy. Michelle shows Pete letters from Willmott-Brown that were sent to Kathy and he rages. Michelle notices Pete has a knife on him and tries to get it off him, but is unsuccessful. Junior tries selling the CDs to Rod but is caught by the police. A drunken Pete tells Arthur he knows where Willmott-Brown is residing and is going to kill him. Arthur tries to stop him but is unable to. Pete gets in his van, but it will not start. Mehmet pulls up in a cab and heads into the café. Whilst he is in there, Pete steals his cab and drives off with it - a loud crash is heard moments later. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Colin - Michael Cashman *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Sufia - Rani Singh (Credited as "Mrs Karim") *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *Trevor - Peter Doran *Queenie - John Labanowski *Officer McLeish - Neil Daglish *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and cellar *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Dickens Hill Prison - Visiting room, cell block and Nick's cell Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Someone better tell me where Kathy is soon or I'll go stark raving bonkers.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes